


少爷

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: InagakiGoro/KusanagiTsuyoshi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO
Summary: 民国au ooc 稻垣吾郎庆生第三弹这是一篇由稻垣吾郎的立领衬衣发散出来的脑洞。有一些我想通过这篇传达的一些想法，我会写在文末。大家也可以不看，毕竟文字一旦创作出来就是可以被多种解读的。希望大家喜欢。最后，祝稻垣吾郎先生生日快乐！





	少爷

**Author's Note:**

> 民国au ooc 稻垣吾郎庆生第三弹  
> 这是一篇由稻垣吾郎的立领衬衣发散出来的脑洞。有一些我想通过这篇传达的一些想法，我会写在文末。大家也可以不看，毕竟文字一旦创作出来就是可以被多种解读的。希望大家喜欢。  
> 最后，祝稻垣吾郎先生生日快乐！

1.  
草彅刚叫他，少爷。  
少爷是桑镇苏家最小的孙少爷，是最得宠的大小姐的儿子。但母亲在府里的地位并没有让他的日子好过多少。因为他也是日本人的儿子。  
“不要有期待，就不会有痛苦。”这是草彅刚第一次陪着稻垣先生站在苏府的大门外时，他说给少爷的话。那也是最后一次，稻垣先生跟少爷说着家乡的语言。彼时的少爷只是一个五岁的孩童，用力地对着父亲点了点头。不一会儿，他的母亲，苏家留洋归来却嫁了一个日本人的大小姐，从门里走了出来。“进去吧，父亲和母亲在等着呢。”两人相对而笑，眼里尽是温柔。  
从那天起，草彅刚成了苏家的仆役，一直跟在稻垣先生左右。也在同一天，少爷成为了苏家的孙少爷，而不再是稻垣家的儿子。草彅刚十四岁那年成了稻垣先生的车夫。而与他同岁的少爷，这时也出落成了一个纤细而英俊的少年。有时他送稻垣先生和苏小姐回来，会看到少爷单薄的身影一直候在门口，看着他们走近。“怎么了，吾郎。”稻垣先生私下里还是会唤少爷的旧名。“没什么，只是想看看你们多久回来。”少爷笑得温柔而得体。这时苏小姐会叹叹气，揽住少年的肩膀，“吾郎，有什么事情一定要跟母亲说。”“没什么，就是觉得一个人在院子里待着冷清了些。”夫妇俩会悄悄地对视，然后轻轻地叹一口气。  
少爷在府里的日子并不算开心，这一点草彅刚一直知道。  
刚来府上那一两年时，少爷总被府里其他的孩子笑话，之后便回到院子总会见到正在扫地的草彅刚。一日，他坐在石阶上看着正在扫地的少年，低低地垂着脑袋， 用日语问他：“刚君，他们为何总是说我是日本人，就像是一个错误一样？”“我也不知道。”“没有人这样说你吗？”少爷疑惑地用手支撑着脑袋。“他们说了我也不大能听懂，所以也没有人理我。”草彅刚极不认真地拖着扫把在地上扫来扫去。“是这样呢。我也只能和刚君说说日语了。父亲不许我在府里说日语来着。”“稻垣先生吗？”“是呀。刚君，要不然，我教你学汉字吧。”草彅刚沉默了。“刚君不想学吗？学会了不就能听懂其他人说话了吗？”  
草彅刚抬起头，看着少爷的眼睛。“我大概是不想听懂其他人说我什么吧。”  
“刚君如果这样想的话，也很好啊。”少爷笑着站起来拍了拍身上的尘土，“我去做功课了，明天先生还要检查。再见了，刚君。”  
“少爷的话，如果不想听他们说你什么，也可以假装听不懂吧。”  
少爷愣了一下，然后笑了，“谢谢刚君了。”  
之后少爷便在也不曾提起这件事，来找他说话也总是说着日语。其后，不管稻垣先生对他如何耳提面命，他都不肯学汉语。这大概是对于送走自己的母亲的一种报复罢。  
那时母亲是稻垣先生家做事的杂工，丈夫在草彅刚两岁那年死在了海上，草彅刚便被带到了稻垣家。当稻垣先生因为受不了国内的右派掌权决定和中国来的夫人一同来到这里时，母亲跪着希望稻垣先生能带着草彅刚一同离开：“先生一家一走，我都不知道该如何谋生，这孩子跟着您也许还有一条活路。”那时的草彅刚恍然大悟般地明白自己已经成了母亲的累赘。上船那天，母亲教导他：“跟着稻垣先生去了中国，就忘记自己是日本人这件事吧。无论如何，在那里生存下去，明白吗。”他机械地点了点头，便头也不回地跟着稻垣一家上了船。  
但这些年过去，他无论如何还是慢慢能听懂这陌生的语言。车夫之间永无止尽似的嚼着舌根，他还是假装听不懂，于是大家便似乎可以更放心地在他面前说着那些真真假假的传闻，也无人特别来搭理他，他便也有意无意地听着这个大家族里的琐碎。从这些流言中他知道，少爷的日子也慢慢好过了些，家里的孩子都长大了，大小姐回府之后老爷夫人的态度让大家也不敢对这孙少爷有太多的怠慢。他还是那个日本人的孩子，但当大家都已经习惯了他的存在之后，便也无所谓太多的恶意。这大宅子里比这重要的事情太多了。而少爷也好，他自己也罢，在这故事里，都是没有角色的外来者罢了。  
今天是镇上的官老爷家宴请，车夫便都匆匆拉车出去了。而因为稻垣先生此时在上海，草彅刚便成了唯一落下的人。  
这时，少爷来车夫休息的地方找他。  
“少爷来了。”  
“来了。你怎么没去？”  
“啊， 说是让我留着，怕府里女眷要用车。”  
“休息一晚也好。”  
“少爷如今的日子要好过许多了吧。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“听其他车夫说的。”  
少爷低头笑了笑，“刚君还是能听懂其他车夫说话了呢！”  
“那少爷以后就不和我说日语了?”  
“不会，刚君是我唯一能说日语的人。”少爷笑得淡淡的，有些伤感，又有些庆幸。  
两人便在这天井里默默地站着，也没说话，夏夜的风轻轻吹动了檐上的瓦砾，发出了窸窸窣窣的响声。  
“刚君，想看莲花吗？”  
“莲花？”  
“是呀，母亲最近让人在院里种了几株，今日开花了。你太久没来院里了，都不知道吧！”  
见草彅刚有些犹豫，少爷便下了台阶来拉了他的手，“走吧，刚君，有人要用车总会来叫你的。”于是草彅刚便任由少爷拉着手，穿过苏府一个又一个的长廊，越过一个又一个天井，来到了他们童年曾一同待过的角院。  
“你看，这莲花多美。”  
草彅刚是第一次见这样的花朵，洁白无瑕，层层分明的花瓣紧紧地靠在一起又一层层地展开在眼前。“我在日本从没见过这样的花朵。”  
“我以前也只在寺庙里见过。中国有个诗人说这花，出淤泥而不染，濯清涟而不妖，很美吧。”  
草彅刚抬头，定定地看着身边的少爷  
“刚君，我要去上海念书了。你愿意和我一起去吗？”  
草彅刚愣了愣，“少爷为何要我去，我不会读书写字，只会拉车而已。”  
“因为在这里，我只有刚君一个朋友啊。”少爷侧过头来，认真地看着他，“如果你愿意，我便去和父亲说。”  
草彅刚只能重重地点了点头。少爷脸上又有了那好看的笑容。就像飘在那水缸里，美丽洁白的花朵。

2.  
第二年的八月，草彅刚便站在了上海的酷暑里。  
关于这个城市，他依稀还有记忆。那时的他和还是个孩童的少爷第一次来到这片土地，那熙熙攘攘的人群，满街的黄包车和舞厅，繁华的就像是另一个世界。他还记得少爷走下码头时看着外滩边的高楼时那闪烁的眼光，苏小姐蹲下身来对他说，这里以后就是你的家乡了。  
也许在那一刻，少爷的身份便就此失却了吧。  
草彅刚靠在车旁的柱子上，站在公馆门口的树影下静静地想。  
“想什么呢？刚君。”英俊的少年从门里出来，出其不意地拍了他的肩膀，露出一个灿烂的微笑。  
“少爷！要走了吗？”  
“是要走了，不过你还没回答我的问题。”少爷说着便拿着帽子敏捷地跳上了车。  
少爷自从来了上海便再也不着长衫，自然也不穿那躺在箱底每年苏小姐都会吩咐做一套但从未穿过的和服，而只穿洋装。夏日里干净的亚麻白衬衣泛着些微黄，小小的立领，扣子总要系到最上面一颗，浅色的深色的亚麻西裤也做了一条又一条，冬天的呢子大衣，羊毛西裤也做了不少件。刚来上海的一个星期，草彅刚也不知道拉着少爷跑了多少家裁缝铺。有一日跑了快五家裁缝铺的时候草彅刚忍不住问他：“少爷做那么多新衣服做什么？家里不是带了那么多吗？”  
少爷只是看到他笑，并未说什么。两人在裁缝铺门口歇了一些时候，少爷突然说：“刚君累了吧。不如，让老板给你也做套新衣，刚君来上海也该做套新衣了。”说着便把草彅刚拉进了店里，让裁缝给他量尺寸。  
“刚君想做什么样的衣服？”少爷在一旁情绪很高地绕着他走了一圈，“刘老板什么都能做，只随刚君喜欢。”  
“那，还是做和服吧。夏天到了，做一件薄一点的和服。”  
“刚君这些年真的一直都穿和服呢！”  
“少爷又为什么做那么多洋服呢？”  
“因为，我是哪里都不属于的人啊。倒还不如，穿西洋的衣服。”说这话时，少爷还是笑着，但眼里却染上了一层淡淡的悲哀。这少年的脸上神色看着还是那样的凄清，草彅刚太过熟悉，每次看到，还是会感到莫名的心痛。  
“那就给刚君做套亚麻的和服吧，凉爽些的。”少爷又爽朗地笑了。  
今天草彅刚便穿了新衣在门口等他，送他去学校，第一天上学。  
“刚君，新衣可还满意？”  
“满意的，多谢少爷了。”  
“没想到，刚君穿白色，很好看呢。”  
草彅刚听了突然觉得脸上有些热。大概是上海这天气太过闷热的缘故吧，他想。  
“少爷今天第一天上学紧张吗？”  
“紧张什么，在家里跟先生上学和在学校里上学大概是差不多的吧。”少爷轻描淡写般地说了一句，但草彅刚能从这话语里听出一些微微的颤抖。第一次离家的少年难免吧。在上海的苏家公馆，没有了稻垣先生，没有了苏小姐，少爷似乎确实只有草彅刚了，而他，也只有少爷了。这让他有一种莫名的有些欢喜，因为在这里他是少爷唯一的朋友，也是唯一的依靠。  
“晚上你还是来接我吧，我们今天去外面吃饭吧，你不要拉车来了。”少爷突然说，“就是他们说的下馆子，如何？”少爷打趣般的像是要教他汉语似的说了一句。  
“好，那我晚上在学校门口等少爷。”  
“行。”说着少爷下了车，“那，刚君，晚上见了。”  
“好的，少爷慢走。晚上见。”  
草彅刚目送着穿着一身白衣的挺拔少年迈着轻快的步子走进了学校的大门，就像是走向一个新的世界。但草彅刚知道，今晚在这个门口，他的少爷还是会从这个门里回到这个世界。他是这样确信着的。  
于是时间到了，草彅刚便站在了学校的门口，在从校门口出入的男女学生间寻找那个英俊的少年。他看到了，少爷和一个扎着两个麻花辫的女学生走在一起，两人笑着，是少爷脸上少见的轻松神情。那一刻，草彅刚的心里就像有一座大厦瞬间倾塌了似的。这时，少爷看到了他，向他挥了挥手，便朝身边的女孩说：“我先过去了。”。  
“那说好了，苏信吾，要给我补习日文课哦。”那女孩在少爷走向他之前，伸出了手，少爷抿了抿嘴，还是握住了。“好吧。”“一言为定。”   
少爷来到了他身边，依旧是那灿烂的笑容，“刚君，来了。”  
他没说话，只点头笑了笑。  
“哦，刚刚那个女生，她不知道我是日本人，只知道今天上课的时候先生说我日语好罢了。”  
“少爷，他们知道你是日本人吗？”草彅刚走在少爷身边，轻轻地问了一句。  
“不知道吧。这虽然是日租界的学校，大多还是中国人。”少爷说完，若有所思地顿了顿，“你看，我既不是日本人，也不是中国人。所以，还不如不提。”   
但是他们叫他的少爷为苏信吾啊。这个名字是少爷第一天进苏府时，苏家的老爷给他取的名字。从此少爷不再是稻垣吾郎，而是苏信吾。但草彅刚一直以为，少爷永远是他的少爷，是稻垣家那个在走廊上蹒跚学步的吾郎君，是那个在海船上递给晕船的他一颗糖，问他，刚君吃颗糖会不会好一点，的那个稻垣家的少爷。在苏府里少爷听到这个名字时也是自然的。但草彅刚还是会看到，少爷有时会恍惚地突然抬起头，仿佛不知道这个名字代表的是自己一段新的人生似的。但草彅刚没想到，当少爷能自己选择时，他还是选择了这个身份。  
但他没有多说，这是少爷的事情。不管他叫什么，少爷永远是他的少爷。

3.  
那个女孩在几天之后出现在了苏家公馆的门口。  
“请问一下，你家少爷在吗？”那女孩看到站在门口的草彅刚，上前问了一句。  
草彅刚没有回话，只是看了女孩一眼。  
“啊，可能是不会中文来着。”他听到女孩轻轻地说了一句。然后她鼓起勇气似的，开口用日文问了同样的话，虽然敬语还是用错了。果然，日语不太好呢。草彅刚不自觉地笑了笑。  
“少爷在家里，你直接进去吧。”  
“好的，谢谢啊。上次在学校门口，见过你。”女孩走上前，伸出了手，就像那天向少爷伸出手那样，“我叫尹含慧，是苏信吾的同学。”  
草彅刚没有握住那双手，只是点了点头，“我叫草彅刚，是少爷的车夫罢了。小姐还是快进去吧，少爷在等了。”  
女孩放下了手，笑了笑，“行吧。那我进去了。刚君。”  
这是少爷正好迎了出来。“你来啦。”“来了，我可没迟到。”“是吧。进来吧。”  
少爷刚要关上门，又停了一下，“刚君，你还是进来呆着吧，外面怪热的。刚刚阿姨做了绿豆汤，给你在厨房留了一碗。”少爷说完，对着他笑了笑，那笑还是那样的温柔亲近，在夏日午后的阳光里，是那样好看。  
“我就去，少爷还是快去给尹小姐上课吧。”“记得要去喝哦。”少爷说完轻轻关上了门。草彅刚深深地吸了一口气，像是要将这夏日和少爷留下的气息一同随着这空气留在身体里一样。他在门口又坐了一些时候，然后去擦了擦车，在公馆里草彅刚依旧是那个没有人会关心他在做什么的人，除了少爷。做完了事情，他还是去了厨房，少爷给他留的汤，他总要去喝的。  
刚刚端那绿油油的汤碗，他便听到少爷和尹小姐的声音。两人应是已经补习完了，坐在离厨房不远的茶厅里聊天。  
“吴妈刚做的绿豆汤，尹同学尝一尝吧。”  
这个夏日里的公馆实在太安静了，他甚至能听见那个被称作吴妈的中年女人殷勤地笑着，把汤碗端起递到那个女孩手上的声音。“谢谢吴妈了。”少女的声音清脆得像落在地砖上的瓷器。“小姐喜欢就好。那我就先下去了，有什么事再叫我。”  
这吴妈，对尹小姐倒比对少爷还要热情些。草彅刚在心里嘀咕了一句，不过，汤还是好的。他又喝了一口，那清甜的味道划过口腔，带着一股清凉。这时女人回到了厨房，看到了喝汤的草彅刚，笑着说：“少爷特意给你留的，还特意嘱咐给你这碗加了薄荷。多喝点吧。”说完又小声对自己嘀咕了一句，“也不知道能听懂吗？算了。”草彅刚便对女人笑了笑，竖起了大拇指。女人看到便笑了，“好喝就成。我去忙了。少爷晚上要留尹小姐吃饭来着。”  
苏家公馆的仆役总把草彅刚当作是一个无声的倾吐对象似的，说一些没什么意思但总想要说出口的话，也不管他能不能听懂。草彅刚也并不排斥这样的角色，无非是一些家长里短，他们愿意讲，他也乐得去为他充当一个无意义的观众，这里的人总之是比苏府里友善了太多。想着他的思绪又回到了茶厅里的少爷和尹小姐身上。  
“呐，苏信吾，你的日语怎么这么流利的？”  
“那你又为什么这么想学日语来着？”  
“那还不是我父亲，非让我学。说什么有好处的。我也不明白。”  
“你父亲真是奇怪。班里的同学都不爱学这日语，偏巧要让你好好学。”  
“是吧，可能是因为家里和日本人的来往罢了。以前在学校我为这事儿也没少受罪。”  
草彅刚感受到少爷突然间沉默了。  
“那，你怎么想？”少爷再次开口的声音有些微微的颤抖。  
“怎么想什么？”  
“学日语也好，家里和日本人的关系，或者。”  
“啊，这是父亲的事情。因为我还在家里所以我得听从我父亲的话，但我自己来说，并未觉得有什么。学也好不学也好，我并不想过多地去参与这样的事情。毕竟我母亲也，算了，不应该和苏同学谈这么多。”女孩断了话头，喝了一口汤，“总之我父亲已经答应我毕业后要送我去留洋，不就可以摆脱这些事了吗？苏同学呢？”  
“我吗？我也不知道。家里只说送我来上海读书罢了。”  
“苏信吾，你的日语，是不是也让你以前在学校不好过来着？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“一个感觉罢了。”女孩轻轻笑了笑。  
“算是吧。”  
两人没再说什么。  
尹含慧最终还是没有在苏家吃晚饭，推说家里今天有事，便回去了。少爷也没有多留她，但当少爷送她出门时，草彅刚看得出来，少爷对这个女孩的眼神不一样了。  
“对了，刚君很有意思呢。苏同学的车夫也是这么有意思的人啊。”  
少爷不好意思地笑了笑，“刚君也是我最好的朋友了。”  
“是吗？”少女调皮地笑着打量着两人，“那我先走了。下周再来补习。周一见。”  
“周一见。”少爷笑着朝她挥了挥手。

4.  
之后这位尹小姐便每周都来公馆一次，慢慢的少爷也和她越发熟识起来。  
在他们的谈话间，草彅刚知道了这位小姐的父亲在日伪政府任职，所以让她好好学习日语。“日租界的学校都是这个政府里的孩子，我还算日子好过些。”尹小姐说这话时叹了口气。少爷也理解似的附和了一句，“我也是这样，父亲总怕我的身份在普通学校不好过，才来了这里。”“看来我们还算同病相怜？”这是一个草彅刚还不太能完全明白的成语，他只道说完两人都笑了出来，以为是个幽默的词汇罢了。  
事后他问起过少爷，少爷听了立马被他逗笑了。  
“刚君，要不然还是好好学中文吧。”少爷笑着说。  
他还是固执地没有说话。“如果刚君不想那就算了吧，有什么听不懂的来问我便是。”  
他抬起头看着少爷，少年依旧是那样温柔而耐心的神情，看着院子里停在树叶上的一只知了不自觉地出了神似的。  
“刚君，你喜欢含慧吗？”  
“少爷为何突然这么问？”   
少爷有些羞涩地笑了笑，这笑让草彅刚的心突然动了一下，有一种十分复杂的感觉在胸腔升腾而起，但他也不知道该做些什么。  
“因为，大概我还蛮喜欢她的。她也很喜欢刚君来着。”  
“少爷为何会喜欢尹小姐呢？”  
“大概就是，同病相怜吧。但是她比我活的洒脱些。时常会羡慕。”  
“少爷也想去留洋？”  
“说不清。”少爷低了低头，转向草彅刚，“刚君会和我一起去吗，就像和我来上海一样。”   
草彅刚沉默了，他不知道该怎么给出这个答案。他知道如果少爷说出了口，他便无法拒绝，可是他又觉得，也许他已经不是最适合站在他身边的那个人。但如果站在少爷身边的那个人真的不再是他，他又会觉得那样不甘。这种复杂的感情近乎完全裹挟了他的理智，让他一时间失了方寸。  
“刚君要是为难的话，也不必……”  
“少爷不会想和尹小姐一起去吗？”他很少这样直接打断少爷的话，但此时，他根本没有听到少爷的回答。  
“含慧是含慧，刚君是刚君，这是不一样的。”  
抬起头的那一刹那他撞上了少爷闪亮的眼眸，那是即使在盛夏的骄阳下都是闪烁着光辉的眼睛。他踮起脚忍不住去靠近，想要将那光芒捧在手心刻在脑海。那是他的少爷啊，那个这些年来一直都只能与他互相依靠的少爷，就是少爷说，他对他是不一样的存在。  
当他回过神来，他已经吻在了少爷的眼角，用手轻轻攀着少爷的肩膀，柔软的亚麻衬衣因他的手掌而产生了皱褶，微微的张开的领口处，少爷的喉结动了动。这一刻在这静止般的夏日的阳光里，仿佛定格般长久。  
他终于还是离开了少爷，手也离开了对方的肩，脚也终于落回了地面。“失礼了，少爷。”  
少爷并未说什么，只是脸上染了一层淡淡的红晕。  
“唔，刚君。”少爷叫了他的名字，但并未再说下去。两人就这样静静地站了一会儿，树上的知了从这片叶子跳去了另一片。  
“少爷不管去哪里，我都会陪着你的，只要你愿意。”  
虽然并未侧过头去，草彅刚感受到了少爷转过头看向他那温热的目光落在了他的肩头。  
“谢谢你，刚君。”  
那日以后两人之间也并未有什么不同，少爷依旧每日在坐车时与他闲聊，感叹上海的夏日有多么难熬。“秋天快些来就好了，过几天再带刚君去做一身新的秋衣。还是做白色的，刚君穿白色好看。”“少爷说做便做吧。”“行，对了，今天的晚饭让吴妈做个桂花藕吧，突然想吃。”少爷将写好的条子塞进了他腰间的口袋里，轻轻拍了拍，“记得拿给吴妈。”草彅刚不知觉间又红了脸。  
到了学校少爷下车时又扶了他的肩膀，利落地跳到了地上。  
“今晚不必来接我了，含慧要来家里吃饭，我和她一同走回来便是。”少爷又指着他的腰说，“可别忘了。”  
“不会的，少爷信得过我。”  
“自然。刚君再见。”  
少爷依旧笑着朝他挥了挥手，转身消失在了学校门口的人流中。

5.  
草彅刚没想到的是，他拉着车回家的时候，看到一袭白色连衣裙的苏小姐站在门口。  
“刚还习惯吗，在这里。”苏小姐这些年的日语从不见生疏，声音还是软软的，就像女人身上的绸缎旗袍在腰间折起的柔软。  
“还好，多谢夫人关心。”草彅刚低着头，没有看她。这些年他很难直接看着苏小姐，倒不说惧怕，但他总是觉得应该和她保持一些距离。这生疏是在他们两人之间从一开始就存在的东西。也许是因为苏小姐偏偏是一个善良而温柔的女性，却又有无法掩藏的锋芒与坚定，正好是草彅刚那踌躇软弱的母亲的反面。  
“习惯就好。”  
“稻垣先生还好吗？”  
“还好，他时常说你走了后还是不大习惯来着。倒也是。”苏小姐用右手抱住了自己的另一只手臂，“有机会还是去乡下看看吧。”  
“嗯，下次送少爷回乡。”  
“嗯。”苏小姐若有所思地点了点头。两人在这院里相对无言地站着，直到吴妈推开了苏小姐身后的门。“大小姐，行李搬好了，您进来喝口茶吧。”  
苏小姐笑着回过身，“我就来。” 苏小姐向他点了点头，便要进门去。  
“对了，夫人，这是少爷今晚想让阿姨加的菜。”草彅刚将少爷放在他包里的纸条递给了苏小姐。对方愣了愣，又笑了，伸手接过条子，“吾郎还是这样。真是难为你一直迁就他了。”“没有，这是该做的。”苏小姐没再多说，便进去了。  
晚上少爷同尹小姐说笑着进了门，苏小姐依旧站在门口迎他们。  
少爷又惊又喜，近乎是小跑着走上前去。“母亲，你怎么来了？”苏小姐拉住了他的手。“来上海办事罢了。”  
少爷低下了头，不想显的过分的高兴似的，却藏不住笑意。“这是我同学，尹含慧。”  
“你好，我是苏信吾的母亲。”苏小姐伸出手握住了尹小姐，少女有着第一次见陌生人的胆怯，却又被对面这女性的温柔所感染露出了笑容。“阿姨好。”苏小姐听了，露出她那近乎水一样的温和的笑容，“都进来吃饭吧。刚，你今天也一起吃饭吧。”“对啊，刚君，一起来吧，难得母亲来上海。”少爷要过来拉他的手，却又迟疑了一下，还是退回了台阶上，只看着他笑。站在一旁的草彅刚愣了下，但他并没有拒绝，只是轻轻点了点头，随众人进了门。  
公馆里很少有这么热闹的时刻，晚饭经常只有少爷一人坐在桌前。如今这不算大的圆桌算是坐满了人，草彅刚坐在少爷的身边，手心微微有些出汗。突然一只手在桌下握住了他的手掌，轻轻地捏了捏他，仿佛告诉他不必紧张似的，他抬起头看到了少爷那一如既往的温热的笑容。然后他又笑着侧过头对尹小姐说，“含慧，吴妈的桂花藕你可一定要尝一尝。”但那温柔的手并未松开他，直到众人都起了筷子。  
“吾郎啊，母亲这次来一是办一些家里的事情，二来是想和你商量，我和你父亲准备带着外公和外婆去香港一段时间。”  
少爷伸向桂花藕的筷子骤然间停住了，他抬头看向母亲，“为何突然要去香港？”  
“你知道上海不太平，乡下也逃不脱，老年人年纪大了受不得这样的事了。”  
“唔，说的也是。”少爷重新抬手将筷子伸向了那盘藕，夹了一块，放在了碗里，又放下了筷子没有吃的意思。  
“那你们走了，我还留在上海吗？”  
“你想留自然是可以的。叔叔们也不会说什么。但我想你之前不是来信说想去留洋吗，不如现在就去吧。”苏小姐说着，夹了一口笋放进嘴里，优雅地咀嚼着。  
这次倒换了尹小姐突然停了筷子，但她很快便重新让筷子去向了该去的地方。  
“现在吗？”少爷轻轻地咬了一小口桂花藕。“是呀，你知道家里有个远房亲戚现在还在英吉利留洋，你要去随时都能去。”苏小姐喝了一口粥，放下碗，突然用日语说道：“刚也一起去吧，如果你愿意的话。”说着又换了语言，“尹小姐也要去留洋不是。”  
“稻垣先生怎么说？”草彅刚突然问了一句。  
“稻垣先生自然是同意我的。刚不想陪吾郎去吗？”  
“不会，刚君一定会与我同去的。”少爷淡淡地说了一句，却有着十分的坚定与不可置疑似的。  
“英吉利是好的，我也跟父亲说，想去英吉利。我父亲总想让我去日本来着，我可不干。”尹小姐带着轻松的口气说着，像是要打破一个僵局似的。  
“去日本有什么不好？日本是少爷的家乡啊。”草彅刚忍不住还是迸出了这句话。他不知道这话是为他自己问的还是为少爷问的，但至少在那一刻他确信是为了少爷问的。这种确信让他觉得此刻的他像是站在少爷与世界之间的保护伞，他想要为少爷寻找那个他一直失落的身份，一直失落的家乡。  
“刚君，我是不会去日本的。”少爷冷冷的声音带着无奈，就像一盆冷水将他浇了个透彻。他近乎难以置信地望向了身边的少爷，但少爷的眼里尽是失望的哀伤。少爷用日语说道：“刚君若想回日本尽可以回去，但是我是不会去的。”少爷不再看他，而拿起了筷子，再次伸向了那盘零落的桂花藕，全然不顾碗里已经躺着一根。此时整个饭桌陷入了尴尬的沉默，而苏小姐只淡淡地继续喝着她的粥，就像预料了这样的局面。  
“刚君想家，是自然的事情吧。”尹小姐终于还是出言试图挽回这样的局面。  
“大概是吧。”苏小姐轻轻地说了一句。  
草彅刚没再说什么。少爷也不再看他。  
这顿饭便很快走向了终结，少爷与尹小姐去了茶厅，餐厅里只剩下苏小姐与草彅刚。他正要起身离去，便被苏小姐叫住了。  
“刚，我知道我不是你的母亲，所以你不会允许我为你做的太多。但我也知道你的一些想法，毕竟是因为我，你才随稻垣先生来到了这里吧，你怨我，我不怪你。稻垣先生也跟你说过多次，如果你想回去，他随时能送你回去，送你去念书。但你不肯。但，刚你应该明白，吾郎的人生有他自己的方式，他和你不是完全相同的人。”  
他还是转过了身，面对着坐在桌前的苏小姐。“但是少爷他，一直很苦恼，我只是想帮帮他。你们只让他做中国人，但他是稻垣吾郎啊，他不是苏信吾。”他说的很小声，但却像是要用尽全身的力气才能说出口的话  
“他是谁，他想去哪里，都是他的事情。而刚你，也应该有这样的权力。”苏小姐走过来，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩，“刚，你要学会为自己选啊。”草彅刚目送着苏小姐离去的背影，恍惚了一下，便跌坐在了椅子上，泪流满面。

6.  
冬天的时候，圣诞节刚刚过，上海残留着节日的气息。  
草彅刚站在码头，寒风刮过了他的耳畔。  
“刚君。”少爷在身后唤他。  
他放下了手中的箱子，转过身，少爷今天穿了一件粗呢的格子大衣，还是那挺拔而纤细的少年郎。  
“少爷的船也快开了吧。”  
“还有些时候，所以来送送刚君。”少爷的眼眶有些红，“刚君这一路要保重啊。”  
“少爷也是，还有替我问候尹小姐。”  
“刚君。”少爷欲言又止似的走上前来，“之前说过的很多话，并非全部出自我的本意，只是在那样的情形下口不择言，我不希望在你心里，我最后是这样子。”  
草彅刚哀伤地笑了笑，失去焦点一样地望着不远处停泊的巨轮中间露出的一小片大海。  
自那次苏小姐来了之后，少爷对草彅刚总是淡淡的带着些刻意的疏离。但时常少爷又会像忘记了似的不自觉地向他靠近，又在反应过来之后突地疏远。就这样夏日便如此悄然逝去。少爷还是少爷，时常站在阳台出神的时候背影还是那样透着那忧愁。尹小姐来府上越发地勤了，两人也越发地靠近。少爷有时会温柔而宠溺地对尹小姐微笑，为她递上一盘水果有时是一杯茶。是呀，他们是有相似身份的人吧。草彅刚有时在角落里望着他们，会突然这样想着。在他们的言语间，他也知道了两人已经决定在冬天的时候一同去往英吉利的事。少爷终于还是要去往西洋。  
中秋后的某一日，少爷还是站在阳台上看着院里的落叶出了神，草彅刚擦完了车，从院里经过，两人的眼神就在这空间里撞了个直接。“刚君。”少爷唤他，少爷很久都不曾这样唤他了。“少爷。”草彅刚走上台阶，来到少爷身边站定。  
“刚君，真的那么想吗？”  
“少爷说什么？”  
“我，是一个日本人。”  
“少爷难道不是吗？”  
少爷用一种近乎难以置信地眼神看着他，看得他心里像是被一把匕首刺中心脏似的疼痛。  
“刚君，果然还是不懂吧。既然如此，刚君为何不自己去做那日本人呢？”  
“难道少爷想做中国人吗？”  
少爷近乎痛心般地摇了摇头。“在刚君的世界里，是否这世上的人一定要有一个故乡才能存活。那是否我这样没有故乡的人，便注定只能做飘零的浮尘吗？刚君就是这样看我的吗？”  
“我不愿这样看少爷的，但为何少爷又时常会为这样的事情痛心呢？”  
“那是我的事，那也是我的人生，与刚君无关。”少爷转身便要走。  
草彅刚近乎出自本能似的拉住了少爷的手，他发现少爷在哭，这个永远都那么优雅矜持的少爷，如今脸上布满了泪水的痕迹。他松开了手上的力度，他不知道该做什么。  
“那若我回日本去了，少爷会哭吗？”  
少爷没有答话，他只是甩开了草彅刚的手，快步走进了房间里去。  
从那天以后，少爷便不再与他搭话。  
日子一天一天地过去，在立冬那日送少爷回乡的时候，当少爷正要跨进苏家的大门时，草彅刚叫住了他。  
“少爷，我决定回日本了，年末就走。”  
少爷没有回过身，也没有看他，他只觉得少爷的肩膀微微动了动。“你要回去就回去吧，不关我的事了。”便头也不回的进了门。那一刻，草彅刚仿佛听见了自己的心连同这屋檐上的积雪一起落在地上碎裂的声音。  
那晚，他还是拜托了稻垣先生替他买了同少爷一日离开的船票，在同一个码头。“我想最后送一送少爷。”稻垣先生听了只叹了一口气，拍了拍他的肩。这夫妻二人在表示自己的温情时都是一样的方式啊。草彅刚想着。院子里苏小姐养的莲花，还是枯萎了，只剩下了黄黄的叶子在水面游荡。  
终于还是来到了这码头。  
“少爷不必挂心。你，永远都会是我的少爷。”草彅刚转过身，看着少爷，也忍不住吸了鼻子。  
少爷取了手套，在包里掏了掏，抓出一把糖果，拉起草彅刚的手放在了他的手心。  
“刚君晕船，给你一些糖果，会好过些吧。”  
草彅刚无法控制自己一样拉过少爷的手，将他拥入怀抱。  
“多谢少爷。”他用中文在少爷的耳边说到。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇其实算不上是一个纯粹的爱情故事，而更多是关于民族身份的问题。是否一定要有一个民族身份的体认才能活下去，是否一定要属于一个国家这个人在这个世界上才能有根，而一个人有根这件事情是否是必须的。大概是想讨论这个问题来着。然后也希望能在这样的算是耽美小说的故事里，塑造一些美好而独立的女性角色，含慧也好苏小姐也好，她们都是有思想的美好的女性。爱这种东西若要打破性别，那么女性也好男性也好都是可以爱也可以被爱的美好的人。  
> 谢谢大家阅读。


End file.
